


First Night

by nothfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: This is for fandom giftbox challenge and a gift for Amiodara from a prompt for some Harry and Hedwig fluff.  A first night at Hogwarts. Also mention of Ron, Neville and Seamus
Relationships: Hedwig & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiodara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiodara/gifts).



> Many thinks to my lovely friend cookiegirl for beta-ing this fic for me

Harry Potter First Night 

The five boys pulled on their pyjamas and crawled into bed, tired and stuffed full of delicious food for much chatter. Harry turned to ask Ron which was his favourite pudding, but fell asleep before the question fully formed. Soon the only sounds in the room were soft snoring and night sounds that drifted in from the open window.

Harry woke, disturbed by a dream. In it he’d been wearing Professor Quirrell’s ridiculous purple turban and it had been talking to him. "Weird," he muttered as he settled back onto his comfy pillows. Should he be feeling homesick? One summer he’d read a book about a boarding school, some of the children cried for their mums on their first few nights away from home. But nobody in his dorm seemed to be too bothered about being away from home. Not even Neville, the timid boy who had a hard time keeping a hold of his toad. And Harry was definitely not feeling homesick. This was tons better than the cupboard under the stairs, or Dudley’s second bedroom. 

Harry heard something, a fluttering of wings and scratchy sounds. He wasn’t scared, just curious so he climbed out of his four poster bed, pushed through the red drapes and looked around the moonlit room. A large snowy white owl was perched on the back of a wooden chair next to the open window. 

“Hullo Hedwig,” he padded over to the window and reached out to pet her. Smiling when she nibbled at his fingers before bobbing her head to his touch.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep in the Owlery?” he asked as he climbed onto the windowsill and settled with his arms wrapped around his knees. Hedwig’s amber eyes followed his movements as if to echo his own words reproachfully. 

“Okay,” Harry chuckled softly, “It will be our secret and I’m very happy to see you.” Harry reached out and stroked her feathery head. Apparently she’d had enough socialising, so Hedwig tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep. In companionable silence, well except for Ron’s muttering, Harry turned to look out of the open window. It was a breezy but mild September night, as he gazed into the night sky, trying to pick out the star constellations. A contentment settled over him, he couldn’t explain it, he just felt like he’d come home. Sleepiness finally drove him back to bed.

“ Night Hedwig, see you in the morning," he murmured, tiptoeing past his owl on his way back to bed.

Harry woke hours later to find Hedwig nipping at his ear fondly.

“I’m awake, I’m up,” he muttered, still half asleep. Feathers tickled his nose as she hopped on his chest, insistent. Harry leaned up on his elbow, trying not to dislodge the owl. 

“Good morning Hedwig, what have you got there?” He took a piece of parchment out of her beak, unfolding and reading. It was an invitation to tea with Hagrid. Hedwig dug her claws into Harry’s pyjamas, kneading impatiently. Harry shooed her off so he could quickly fetch a quill and ink from his trunk at the end of his bed. She hooted as if offended by the sudden movement, if owls could be offended. Harry wrote ‘Yes please, hope it’s okay to bring my mate Ron?’ on the back of the parchment before offering it to his owl. Ruffling her feathers, as if she might possibly have better things to be doing than message delivery, Hedwig waddled down the bed and with a final hoot flew through the gap in the drapes. 

“Thanks Hedwig! See you later,” Harry called after her before turning to find his clothes. Conversations drifted in as he dressed and he heard Ron’s voice over Neville's worried,

"Anyone seen my toad?” 

“Come on you lot, Fred and George warned me, if we’re late for breakfast all the bacon’ll be gone!” Ron bellowed, sounding as if that might be the very worst start to their first full day at Hogwarts.

“Come on I’m starving, we’ll help you look for the blinking toad after breakfast,” Seamus said.

Harry joined the other boys and they all tumbled down the winding staircase and headed off to their first Hogwarts breakfast. Harry grinned as he followed Ron and came to the conclusion he didn’t miss Privet Drive one little bit and hoped he never saw the place again.


End file.
